ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stryker (Earth-2048)
Stryker is a character in Ben 10: Restart. He is a member of the Plumbers, who was partnered with Ben Tennyson as they both joined on the same day. Appearance Stryker is rather tall, and lanky in form. Due to being raised in Australia, he is rather tanned, and has 'sun-bleached' blonde hair. He has green eyes. Most of the time he wears his Plumber uniform, which is enhanced by Arsenal. While the 'normal' Plumber uniform is black and white, Arsenal's presence on the armour adds yellow markings to the uniform, and reshapes it slightly. Arsenal's 'face' sits on the collar of the uniform, and sometimes extends outwards when getting a closer look at something. Personality He has a chill personality, having an almost supernatural ability to stay calm even when in extreme danger. While he respects the orders of his higher-ups in the Plumbers/Rooters organisations, he is not above disregarding the rules when not specifically told to follow them, if it means completing a mission as effectively as possible. Powers and Abilities Stryker underwent the rigorous Rooter training programme, and has incredible skills in combat. Additionally, due to his strong bond with Arsenal (a Galvanic Mechamorph), Stryker can shape him into whatever weapons he needs in combat. Weaknesses Stryker isn't great at strategising in the field, often going off orders he's given, or simply winging it. As a result, he sometimes gets himself in tricky situations when he's put on the spot and can't make up his mind. He also rarely carries weapons with him, so if Arsenal is ever incapacitated he will most likely be left unarmed. He is also double-jointed, and as such is prone to dislocating limbs. While Arsenal often helps with pushing things back into place, if it happens during combat the pain severely disadvantages him. Biography Ben 10: Restart TBA Relationships Arsenal Stryker has an intimate bond with the Galvanic Mechamorph he named Arsenal. The two share a telepathic connection, allowing Stryker to communicate with Arsenal, who is unable to speak. In combat, Arsenal forms whatever weapons Stryker needs, and will often act against Stryker's wishes in order to protect him. Max Tennyson He has great respect for Max, and views him as the greatest member in the history of both the Plumbers and the Rooters. Despite his close friendship with Ben, Stryker is often willing to disregard him on Max's orders, believing that if Max is asking him to act against Ben in any way, it's for the greater good. In turn, Max respects Stryker, due to his strong bond with a Galvanic Mechamorph, a species that Max holds in high regard as one of the wisest in the planet. Appearances Ben 10: Restart *The Restart (Part One) *The Restart (Part Two) *Charming Again *How to Howl *Strike One *Divine Right *Forging Ahead *Null and Void (Part One) *Null and Void (Part Two) Trivia * I created Stryker to be the reverse of Rook from Omniverse. While Rook doesn't understand Earth customs, Stryker doesn't understand alien customs, and is eager to learn. * He's Australian. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10: Restart Category:Plumbers Category:Humans